Fire meet Gazoline
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Post S4. DarkEmma. La lumière demeure dans la faiblesse de ce mal. La faiblesse de ce mal, c'est moi. Swan Queen. One shot.


**FIRE MEET GAZOLINE**

\- Tu as travaillé trop dur pour que ton bonheur soit détruit !

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder souffrir, sa bonté aspirée par la noirceur qui l'entourait. Je ne pouvais pas. Je devais faire quelque chose. La seule solution m'est apparue lorsque j'ai serré la dague présente dans ma main. Elle a fait tellement d'efforts pour être la personne qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle fait partie de nous maintenant. Un héros. Elle a changé pour Henry, pour elle. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse. Elle mérite de l'être sans aucun doute possible.

Robin n'a même pas pu s'approcher assez pour essayer de l'aider. Je suis sa seule chance. Peut-être que la noirceur sait cela après tout, et que c'est son plan. M'attirer dans ses bras en mettant en danger la personne à laquelle je tiens après mon fils. Crochet crie mon prénom quand je m'avance un peu plus vers elle. Evidemment qu'il ne veut pas que je tente quoi que ce soit. Sa fin heureuse est beaucoup trop importante pour penser sauver une ancienne méchante reine. Seulement, je sais que je ne suis pas son happy ending. Je ne le serais jamais, même si j'essaie. Tout le monde a droit au bonheur. Peut-être que le mien est de la voir être heureuse. Je dois faire ce qui me parait juste.

Ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens et tentent de me dissuader d'approcher plus. Je sais qu'elle peut s'en sortir. Que ce n'est qu'une galère de plus pour elle. Mais si le mal s'empare de son âme, j'ai peur qu'elle ne puisse pas affronter cela de nouveau. Elle a réussi avec difficulté à passer du côté de la lumière, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle y arrive une seconde fois. Elle est mon amie. La mère de mon fils. Henry est notre fils. Elle essaie de m'empêcher de venir plus encore, de faire ce que je dois faire. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle veut me protéger aussi. Elle veut se sacrifier pour que je ne devienne pas méchante. Je ne la laisserais pas faire.

La dague touche la noirceur et tout commence à changer. Je sens que le mal envahit mon esprit. Tous mes bons souvenirs défilent devant mes yeux. Certains plus lentement que qu'autres.

 _Le jour où Henry est venu toquer à ma porte. Il arborait ce sourire innocent rempli de conviction et de joie._

 _\- Je m'appelle Henry et je suis votre fils._

 _La première fois où je l'ai vu sur son porche alors que je ramenais Henry chez lui. La grande maison éclairée alors que la nuit venait de s'installer. Ces yeux étaient apeurés, ses murs levés. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras soulagée que rien ne lui soit arrivé puis elle a posé son regard sur moi et sourie. Ce même sourire auquel j'ai eu le droit pendant trois années. Forcé, hypocrite, presque malveillant._

 _\- Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?_

 _\- Salut !_

 _Le jour où j'ai rompu le sort. J'étais debout derrière mes parents qui venaient de recouvrer la mémoire et saluer leurs amis retrouvés. L'instant d'après, j'avais une famille et j'étais ce qu'il appelait la Sauveuse._

 _Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment dans les mines, où elle s'est sacrifiée pour toutes les choses mauvaises qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes autant que possible mais je sentais bien qu'elle acceptait son geste. Elle m'a parlé à cœur ouvert pour la première fois. Sans masque, sans façade, sans contrefaçon. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé qui elle était réellement. J'ai vu son cœur, son âme et ses cicatrices. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne sait rien de tout ça. Elle était prête à tout perdre dans le but de sauver tout le monde. De mon point de vue, c'est ce que font les héros. Elle est une personne magnifique._

 _\- Tout le monde me voit comme la Méchante Reine, même mon fils. Laissez-moi mourir comme Régina._

Le mal continue son chemin dans ma tête, il devient de plus en plus fort. J'ai du mal à lui faire face. A l'empêcher de pénétrer dans mes souvenirs les plus intimes. Il aspire ma magie blanche. J'ai du mal à respirer maintenant, mes muscles souffrent et mes yeux brulent. Je me sens changer et cela me fait peur.

 _C_ _ette fois-là quand je lui ai demandé qu'elle m'apprenne la magie car je me sentais enfin prête. Elle m'a amené dans son tombeau. Je savais que c'était un grand pas en avant. Elle n'y a jamais fait entrer quelqu'un, sauf Henry. Cela est comme sa cachette secrète ou son endroit spécial. Il compte pour elle. Mais elle m'y a amené et m'a accusé de roucouler avec Crochet comme une femme jalouse. Et ensuite je me suis retrouvée sur ce vieux pont miteux pour pousser mon instinct, ou comme elle le dit si bien : décupler mes capacités._

 _\- Vous pensez que je suis en colère parce que vous ne m'avez pas écouté ?! Je suis en colère parce que regardez tout le potentiel que vous avez et vous le gâchez._

 _Charmant et Henry qui passent la porte de l'appartement tout sourire, fier de leur escapade illégale avec la camionnette et la boite aux lettres. Oh qu'elle était en colère cette fois-là, mais elle ne pouvait pas le montrer sans éveiller les soupçons. Henry avait vraiment passé un très bon moment avec son grand père._

 _\- Diner chez Granny ?_

 _\- Je peux conduire ? demanda enthousiaste Henry._

 _Elle était celle qui devait briser le sort que mes parents ont jeté. J'ai vu une autre facette de sa personnalité ce jour-là. Elle tenait Henry à longueur de bras. Ses yeux traduisant rien d'autre que de l'amour, pur et simple. Henry avait enfin une famille unie, une vraie famille._

 _\- Je t'aime Henry._

J'essaie si fort de ne pas laisser cette noirceur prendre tout ce qui m'appartient. Mais elle s'étend vers mon cœur et bientôt elle l'envahira. Je me retourne sentant mes jambes frissonnées sous le mouvement. Je la cherche des yeux, ma résolution. Maman et papa regardent dévastés leur fille devenir ce qu'elle a toujours combattu. Crochet est là, stoïque à leur côté. Il ne tente jamais rien quand les choses deviennent hors de contrôle. Je pose enfin les yeux sur elle. Elle pleure silencieusement dans les bras de Robin des Bois. Quand elle comprend que je la regarde à mon tour, elle tente de se détacher de son emprise, mais il la ressert. Reste là-bas.

 _Je t'ai promis ce soir-là que j'allais t'aider à trouver ton bonheur. J'ai réussi dans un certain sens, ce qui me rend fière. J'ai même eu la chance de le voir. Mais à cet instant précis, les larmes dans tes yeux me font penser que tu n'es pas heureuse._

 _\- Vraiment ?! tu me demande surprise, mais lorsque tu comprends que je suis sérieuse, tu souris._

 _Je t'ai apporté une bière et une salade de chou parce que je savais pertinemment que tu avais sauté le déjeuner car tu fais souvent cela lorsque tu es à fond dans les recherches. Cette fois-là n'était pas une exception. Tu as semblé surprise que je sache cela sur toi. Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai remarqué. Je pense à beaucoup de choses, énormément. Mais de plus en plus à toi._

 _\- Je suis une reine et quelque peu raffinée._

 _Dans ma voiture, poursuivie par ce monstre, tu m'as regardé et dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on meurt dans ce cercueil sur roue._

 _\- Merci d'avoir essayé Mademoiselle Swan._

 _Tu m'as soutenu pour battre le destin, voulant m'aider au passage._

 _\- Peut-être que j'ai besoin de toi._

 _Tu m'as convaincu de ne pas tuer Lily alors que j'étais sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Mais tu as également respecté mon espace malgré l'urgence de la situation._

 _\- Emma ! Tu vaux mieux que ça._

 _Dans la forêt enchantée, tu as écouté ce que j'avais à te dire._

 _\- Mon bonheur n'est pas un homme._

 _Par la suite, tu étais au sol, blessée, mourante. J'appelais ton nom, et malgré mon cœur paniqué, je me ruais à tes côtés._

Je souffre. Le mal touche mon cœur, le remplissant morceau par morceau. Tous mes souvenirs heureux sont effacés uns à uns. Henry, mes parents, toi. Tes yeux bruns subsistent. Je sens la trahison, l'envie de tuer, de faire du mal monté en moi. Tout ne devient que méchanceté. La dague n'est plus dans ma main. Je ne suis plus Emma Swan, La sauveuse. Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Je sens toujours ton regard sur moi. Bats-toi Emma. Je ne dois pas laisser la noirceur tout emporter avec elle. Je dois garder de la lumière en moi pour ne pas finir comme Rumplestinskin. Juste un peu de lumière. Un espace, même petit dans mon cœur. Je disparais dans la nuit.

* * *

Encore rien dans ce bouquin. Peut-être que Rumplestinskin avait raison. Je ne trouverais rien dans les manuels de magie pour ce problème-là. Il doit exister un moyen ! En colère, je jette le libre contre le mur. Il tombe sur le sol ouvert. Un pictogramme est présent sur la page. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu auparavant. Curieuse, je me baisse pour récupérer le livre et examine l'image. Soit j'ai zappé cette page, soit je m'en rappelle plus.

\- Mam !

Surprise, je sursaute. J'étais tellement omnibulée par le livre que je n'ai pas entendu Henry arrivé dans le tombeau. Je sens bien qu'il jette un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Des tonnes de bouquins sont répartir sur les meubles, le sol. Des potions encore ouvertes, une en préparation. Il me lance un regard rempli d'inquiétude et se rapproche de moi. Il me prend le livre des mains, le ferme et le pose sur la pile posée à côté des potions.

\- Tu dois manger et dormir.

\- Je n'ai pas faim Henry, je lui réponds lassé en prenant un autre livre.

\- Maman. Cela fait deux mois que tu es comme ça. Tu manges et dors très peu. Tu ne vas pas aider Emma de cette façon. Plus tu ressembles à un zombie.

Il a raison. Cela fait déjà deux mois depuis qu'Emma s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver. Deux mois que je cherche un moyen pour la ramener dans la lumière. La ramener parmi nous. Pour lui dire merci et la réprimander pour cet acte stupide. Je suis dévastée depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Que va-t-il se passer si je ne peux pas la ramener ?

\- Maman. S'il te plait. Je suis inquiet pour toi.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Je dois vraiment ne ressembler à rien pour qu'il s'inquiète comme cela. Je pose mes doigts sous son menton et lui dit qu'on va manger chez Granny. Il me sourit heureux que je décide enfin de sortir de mon tombeau.

Une fois que nous sommes installés dans la banquette et que Ruby a pris notre commande, Henry sort de son sac le livre de conte et le pose devant moi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sorti le livre ?

\- Parce qu'il peut nous aider à libérer maman du mal, il me dit rempli de conviction alors qu'il tourne les pages.

\- Comment ? Tu es le nouvel auteur, si je me souviens bien.

\- Pas de sarcasme avec moi maman, il me réprimande joueur avant de tourner le livre vers moi. Cette histoire n'était pas dans le livre auparavant.

La page a l'air neuve effectivement. Seulement, le conte parle de la fin du royaume. Intriguée, je lis un peu plus en détail. Je sens le regard d'Henry sur moi, intense. Alors je passe un passage, je m'arrête.

\- Tu penses ?

\- C'est possible, me répond mon garçon convaincu. L'histoire dit que cette personne d'un autre monde va venir pour vaincre Charmant et Blanche Neige et à la fin, Henry tourne quelques pages puis pointe du doigt un mot. Le mal vaincra. Maman, Emma est de ce monde et le mal est en elle.

\- Seulement si c'est bien d'elle dont parle l'histoire, elle a besoin de la dague.

\- Exactement.

\- Henry, je soupire ne croyant pas vraiment à sa théorie. Nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Pas maintenant. Mais Rumple a réussi à vous y ramener, donc pourquoi pas le mal et la magie d'Emma ?

Je suis sur le point de répondre lorsque Ruby dépose nos assiettes devant nous. Vu son regard de chien battu, elle a dû entendre notre conversation. Henry ne patiente pas une seconde de plus et prend une énorme bouchée de son hamburger.

\- Merci Ruby, je congédie le loup d'un ton sec.

Elle s'éloigne, la queue entre ses jambes. Je commence à manger. Et si Emma était vraiment la personne dont le conte parle ? Elle ne peut pas être si méchante. Seulement, Blanche m'a confié qu'elle était née avec ce potentiel. Si ce livre dit la vérité, je vais avoir besoin de la dague.

\- Dites-nous à nouveau pourquoi vous voulez la dague ? me demande David en croisant les bras sur son torse alors que Mary Margaret approuve d'un signe de tête.

\- Parce que si le mal veut pouvoir se libérer, il va avoir besoin de la dague pour la détruire. Vous n'avez pas de magie pour la protéger alors que moi si. C'est simple. Ne me faite pas répéter, j'explique commençant à m'énerver que les deux idiots questionnent ce qui parait pourtant logique.

\- On sait tous que vous cherchez Emma depuis deux mois maintenant votre Majesté. Vous voulez juste la tuer et enterrer ce mal, peu importe pour sa vie.

\- Killian ! s'indigne Mary Margaret en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Je sens la magie chargée dans mes mains, prête à lui raser sa barbe hideuse. Stupide pirate. S'il tenait vraiment à sa petite amie, il serait en train de la rechercher nonstop, au lieu de se saouler jusqu'à s'évanouir sur son bateau. Je me lève menaçante et m'approche de lui. Son attitude passe de détendu à arrogante en l'espace d'une seconde. Je hais les pirates.

\- Rappelles moi encore où tu étais lorsqu'elle est partie ?! il est sur le point de répondre mais je le coupe en levant mon index. Oh. Non ! Laisses moi deviner. Tu étais dans ce bar sur les quais à te saouler comme le pirate merdique que tu es. Donc laisse les adultes s'occuper du problème et va faire des châteaux de sable.

\- Je pense que Régina à raison, déclare Mary Margaret de nulle part capturant notre attention. Pas à propos des insultes de pirate, mais de la dague. Elle devrait la garder.

Peut-être que Mary Margaret n'est pas si stupide que ça finalement. David me regarde intensément pendant deux minutes sans cligner des yeux puis s'éloigne. Quand il revient dans la pièce, il tient dans sa main la dague enroulée dans un tissu marron. Sans plus de discours, il me la donne. Crochet est encore en train de protester alors que j'apprête à sortir.

\- Régina, me stoppe David avant que je franchisse la porte d'entrée. Ramène-la.

\- Bien sûr.

Il est minuit Régina et tu es encore là, la dague posée sur la table et toi assise sur la chaise en plein débat. Si Henry a raison, la personne que je suis sur le point de convoquer n'est plus la sauveuse. Elle ne sera plus la femme qui me fait grincer des dents dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Elle ne sera plus la femme qui t'as sauvé même si tu l'as menacé de demander la garde exclusive de son fils. Elle ne sera plus la femme qui est restée à tes côtés quand tout le monde t'as blâmé parce qu'ils pensaient que t'avais lancé ce sort.

\- Tu as été la Méchante Reine. Tu peux le faire, un peu de courage, je tente de me rassurer en prenant la dague dans mes mains.

Son nom est inscrit là. Saurait pu être le mien, mais elle a changé mon destin. Cette dague a créé des monstres. J'en vue des tas, mais Rumplestinskin était le pire. J'espère vraiment qu'Emma n'est pas devenue comme lui. Que le mal n'a pas envahie toute sa lumière. Je prends une profonde inspiration puis convoque le nouveau ténébreux.

\- Emma Swan, je te convoque.

Je tremble. J'ai peur. Je suis nerveuse. C'est sombre dans le salon excepté pour la petite lumière près de la cheminée. Elle n'est pas là et cela fait deux minutes que j'ai prononcé son nom. Je me demande si elle est encore en vie. Mon dieu et si … non elle ne peut pas l'être. Je dois essayer à nouveau, peut être que la première fois n'a pas fonctionné. A moins que.

\- Ténébreux, je te convoque.

Une fumée noire apparait devant moi. Cette personne n'est pas Emma. Elle a peut-être son corps, mais son comportement démontre clairement que ce n'est pas son esprit. Accoudée nonchalamment sur le rebord de ma cheminée, cette chose me fixe avant d'afficher un sourire en coin satisfait. Son attitude dégage de la confiance et de l'arrogance, et même sa garde-robe a changé. Elle arbore un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, un pull rouge sang surplombé par une veste en cuir noire. Même son regard est durci, menaçant et ses yeux verts émeraude ont ternis.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'honneur d'être convoqué par la Méchante Reine ?! Non pas que je sois flattée, parce que je le suis. Seulement, je suis surpris, me dit le ténébreux avec sarcasme sans effacé son sourire malveillant de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis plus la Méchante Reine désormais. Qui êtes-vous ?

Ma question lui arrache un sourire et un gloussement. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'arrogance que dégage ce personnage. Ce n'est clairement pas Emma qui est aux commandes de son corps, et cela m'effraie. La personne se détache de la cheminée pour me faire face.

\- Je suis évidemment le nouveau ténébreux. Mais tu as raison sur une chose, dit-elle en marquant une pause. Je ne suis pas Emma Swan, juste son corps et quelqu'un de ces souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi ? je demande confuse de cette révélation.

\- Tu es sûre que tu étais bien la Méchante Reine ? Ou alors tu es rouillée, se moque de moi le ténébreux en jouant avec une photo de moi et d'Henry. J'ai besoin de sa lumière pour être plus puissant. Mes années d'expérience m'ont appris qu'il ne peut y avoir du mal s'il n'y pas de bien.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir essayé avec moi dans un premier temps ? Pourquoi ne pas s'en être pris à Emma directement ?!

Le ténébreux me juge du regard. Il va vers le canapé puis s'installe les bras couvrant chaque côté du dossier, et les jambes croisées. Pour ma part, mes pieds sont collés au sol, je suis tellement nerveuse et inconfortable que je reste à la même place. Cette personne ou peu importe de quoi il s'agit, me lance un regard d'agacement quand je reste silencieuse.

\- Je commence à me demander si je t'ai vraiment tout appris, ou si mon intelligence ne t'a pas été transmise en même temps.

Appris ?! Ma surprise a dû refléter sur mon visage puisqu'elle continue son explication.

\- Arrête de penser si fort ma Reine. Oui je ne suis pas une personne, mais un esprit. Un esprit noir. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un corps, ou d'un contenant, comme tu préfères pour exister. La sauveuse a de la magie blanche en elle et j'en ai besoin pour me libérer et créer mon propre corps. Tu vois, elle continue en se levant du canapé et commençant à marcher autour de la table du salon. Je ne compte pas rester un esprit errant, en attente d'un corps pour me réfugier et surtout restreint par une dague pour l'éternité.

\- Je n'avais pas assez de magie blanche en moi…je pense tout haut.

Le ténébreux éclate de rire.

\- Et bien oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'avais besoin que la sauveuse me choisisse, autrement je n'aurais pas pu avoir accès à son âme et son cœur, sa lumière était trop puissante pour la contrer. Je savais qu'elle allait se sacrifier pour te sauver.

\- Comment tu pouvais en être si certain ?! je lui demande sur un ton dédaigneux agacée par son comportement de je m'en foutiste.

\- Tu trouveras cette réponse toute seule. J'en ai marre de répondre à tes questions. Alors maintenant donne-moi la dague, m'ordonne le ténébreux en s'approchant de moi.

Elle est toujours dans ma main, et je ne la sentais plus jusqu'à maintenant. Son poids est aussi lourd que celui dans mon cœur. Le ténébreux me défie avec son regard. Il a oublié qu'auparavant j'étais la Méchante Reine. Tenant la dague fermement, je tourne la paume de ma main vers le plafond, ouvre mes doigts et la téléporte dans un endroit sûr. La colère reflète sur le visage de la personne devant moi avant qu'une boule de feu fasse son apparition dans sa main droite, prête à être relâchée. Je suis là, paralysée sous ces yeux verts sombres. Ce ne sont pas les siens. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

\- C'est triste d'avoir attendu ce moment pour te tuer. J'ai toujours cru que cela se passerait dans notre monde, dans un duel magique ou autre. Mais je suis tout de même le gagnant, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre.

D'un geste de main, il est prêt à lancer la boule de feu mais il est figé dans l'action. Son bras droit devant, la boule de feu s'éteignant puis se rallumant. Vu son regard surpris puis énervé, j'en déduis que cela n'a rien d'intentionnel. Il réessaie. La boule de feu s'éteint cette fois-ci. Enragé, le ténébreux baisse le bras.

\- Et bien j'ai l'impression que ma colocataire ne veut pas que je te tue. Elle insiste vraiment sur ce point, déclare l'esprit. Et avant que tu ne poses une autre stupide question. Oui elle est vivante et je ne suis pas content de cela, tu te doutes.

\- Elle ne veut tout simplement pas que tu fasses quelque chose d'idiot en tuant une Reine/Maire.

\- Tu riras moins quand tu vas entendre ce que je vais te dire.

Le ténébreux avance vers moi lentement, menaçant, satisfait. S'il tente quoique ce soit, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le blesser en sachant qu'Emma est quelque part dans son corps. Il s'arrête devant moi, trop prêt pour être civilisé. Son nez presque contre le mien, ces pupilles ancrées dans les mienne, il me révèle la vérité que je n'étais pas prête à entendre.

\- Quand j'ai pris les souvenirs heureux de la sauveuse, son fils était présent dans presque tous. Je peux t'avouer que j'ai été surpris de voir que cela était la même chose pour toi. Tu étais dans beaucoup de ses pensées, même si c'était des disputes. Elle pensait à toi et son fils quand elle s'est donnée à moi.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Emma ne pourrait pas penser à moi de cette façon. Elle est la mère biologique d'Henry, et c'est tout. On se dispute tout le temps, même si ces dernier temps ce n'est plus le cas. Nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'apparaitrais dans ces moments de bonheur ? Il arrive à me faire douter. Toutes ces disputes, puis notre magie liée, ces moments partagés avec Henry, et enfin son sacrifice.

\- Oh mon dieu, je murmure en allant m'assoir sur le canapé chamboulé.

\- Tu commences à comprendre, je peux voir les neurones fonctionnés dans ta tête. Tu comptais beaucoup pour la sauveuse, le ténébreux me dévoile en se postant de nouveau devant la cheminée. Et si je n'étais dépourvue de toute émotion, je dirais que c'est de l'amour qu'elle te porte.

\- Rho s'il te plait, je dis laissant parler ma fierté. Tu n'arriveras pas à implanter des doutes dans ma tête.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Régina. Ils sont déjà là.

Je ne peux pas bouger. Il a raison, les doutes sont déjà là. Emma a-t-elle vraiment des sentiments pour moi ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser à présent. J'avais trouvé mon bonheur avec Robin avant qu'elle ne se sacrifie pour la ville. Bien sûr qu'elle allait faire ça, elle est la sauveuse. Elle devait protéger la ville de ce mal. Mais comme il l'a dit, il savait qu'elle allait se sacrifier pour me protéger. Mes yeux se posent sur le livre de conte d'Henry laissé sur la table basse. Et si cette histoire était la réponse ? Cet esprit à tout planifier, y compris le sacrifice d'Emma. Il avait besoin de sa magie blanche pour son plan. Il ne peut donc pas mentir.

\- On sait tout dit donc je vais y aller. Je te dis à bientôt, Méchante Reine.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, le mal a disparu emportant le corps d'Emma avec lui. Je reste seule dans le noir du foyer regrettant fortement d'avoir convoquer cette chose. Toutes ces choses qu'il a dites se mélangent dans ma tête. Son besoin de magie, le sacrifice d'Emma, ses soit disant sentiments. Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour aider la mère de mon fils. Je téléporte le livre de conte dans mes mains et l'ouvre à la page de ce matin. Je suis certaine de trouver comment sauver Emma dans ce livre. Il le faut.

\- Régina. Régina ! crie une voix masculine que je reconnais alors qu'on me secoue me tirant de mon sommeil.

J'ouvre avec difficulté les yeux, la lumière du soleil m'aveuglant. J'ai dû m'endormir sur le canapé hier soir. Mon coup me fait un mal de chien et je porte encore les vêtements de la veille. Lorsque je bouge, le livre tombe au sol. Robin le ramasse et observe la page avant de soupirer.

\- Tu cherchais encore un moyen de sauver Emma. Pourquoi je ne suis plus surpris ?! se plains Robin avant de se lever pour poser le livre sur la table à manger.

\- Pas maintenant Robin, je l'averti me levant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi, je lui annonce en passant devant lui pour rejoindre l'escalier optant pour une bonne douche.

\- Tu n'es plus d'humeur pour quoi que ce soit depuis qu'elle est partie Regina !

Son ton colérique me fait stopper sur la première marche. Je la descends tout en me tournant vers lui. Des fois qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver la ville ! Fin de l'histoire ! elle est surement morte à l'heure qu'il est Régina ! elle est morte en tant qu'héros ! Alors laisse tomber ! s'emporte Robin.

\- Elle n'est pas MORTE ! je crie à mon tour sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux alors qu'il se recule quand je m'avance en colère. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me protéger, ce que tu as échoué à faire quand le mal m'entourait. Elle est mon amie et elle a besoin de mon aide. Je me fou de ce que tu peux penser Robin. Retourne auprès de Zelena et l'embryon que vous avez conçu et laisse-moi tranquille, je lui dis énervée puis me détourne et commence à monter à l'étage.

\- Donc c'est tout ?! C'est bien ça ?! Il me demande comme si je savais de quoi il parle. C'est à propos du fait que Zelena et moi ont va avoir un enfant.

Je ris. Décidemment il ne comprend vraiment rien. Il ramène toujours tout à ses problèmes et ne s'aperçoit pas que ces actions ont des conséquences. Il agit mais n'assume rien, comme avec Marianne.

\- Non. C'est à propos de mon bonheur et tu n'en fais plus parti.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre une idiotie, je le téléporte en dehors de la maison. J'en ai assez entendu. Il toque de toutes ces forces contre la porte, crie mon prénom mais je ne réponds pas. Qu'il aille au diable. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil. Lui et son code d'honneur qu'il arrange à sa sauce.

\- Maman ?! me demande inquiet Henry alors que je passe devant sa porte.

\- Je prends une douche et on va manger chez Granny ?

\- Ok.

\- Ensuite on s'occupera de l'opération Mamba Noir.

\- J'adore le nom !

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuné, Henry et moi sommes retournés au caveau pour continuer les recherches. Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre et le plan du ténébreux, je n'ai plus à trouver un plan pour l'extraire du corps d'Emma. Mais tous les livres que nous avons pu lire amène à une seule et même solution : tuer le ténébreux avec la dague et prendre sa place. Il n'existe visiblement aucune solution pour contenir le mal autre que dans un corps. Henry commence à désespérer à mes côtés.

\- Tu en es où alors ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment contenir le mal sans un corps, je lui réponds sans lever les yeux du bouquin.

\- Non. Avec Robin. Je vous ai entendu ce matin, déclare Henry en faisant mine de lire une page.

\- J'ai rompu avec lui.

\- Je vois, réponds Henry en posant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt étudier à nouveau l'histoire. Après tout, elle décrit étape par étape le plan du ténébreux. Si on arrive à savoir la prochaine étape, peut-être qu'on pourra l'arrêter.

Je laisse tomber le livre que je feuilletais et part m'assoir à ses côtés. Il ouvre le livre de conte à la page désirée. Les images ont changé. Au lieu d'une silhouette noire, c'est le visage d'Emma qui est dessiné pour illustrer le mal qui fera tomber le royaume. Alors que je reste figée sur cette image, Henry me bouscule gentiment pour attirer mon attention.

\- Lis ça !

\- "Sur son chemin vers le trône, le mal devra arriver à détruire la lumière qui demeure. La lumière demeure dans la faiblesse de ce mal."

\- A ton avis de quoi il s'agit ? demande Henry en tournant la page, cherchant une réponse dans les lignes suivantes. On dirait qu'il faut qu'on trouve cette lumière pour arrêter l'histoire. Elle se fini comme la dernière fois.

\- Je ne sais pas Henry. Mais je pense qu'Emma est la solution.

\- Mais son corps est détenu par le ténébreux.

\- Oui son corps, mais pas son âme. Du moins pas entièrement.

Il est impossible que le ténébreux est pris possession de l'âme d'Emma sinon, je ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Je raconte alors à Henry les évènements de la nuit dernière. En particulier le moment où le ténébreux a voulu me tuer, mais qu'Emma l'a retenu en le bloquant.

\- Donc Emma est toujours là.

\- Oui. Il faut que sa lumière soit assez puissante pour détruire le mal qui est en elle. Et je pense savoir comment.

Je suis à nouveau dans l'appartement des Charmant, Neal pleurant dans les bras de sa mère et son père me fixant perplexe après mon explication, tous assis à la table. Le pirate n'a pas changé ses habitudes et me lance un regard noir quand son cerveau l'informe que mon plan est viable.

\- Tu penses vraiment que cela peut marcher ? me questionne David. Je ne pense pas que le ténébreux croie que nous sommes en possession de la dague. Même si celle-ci parait plus que vrai, il explique en pointant du doigt la copie posée sur la table.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est elle qui détienne la vraie. Ce devrait être moi, je suis son petit ami.

\- Parce qu'avec ton crochet tu ne peux pas la tenir comme il faut, je réponds sans le regarder.

Mary Margaret esquisse un sourire alors qu'elle berce le bébé qui s'est calmé. David est toujours sceptique mais semble considérer ma solution. C'est la seule que j'ai. J'espère vraiment que cela va fonctionner.

\- Très bien, nous sommes d'accord.

\- Nous n'avons pas voté, interromps Crochet.

\- Les pirates n'ont pas le droit de vote dans le royaume.

\- Sauf votre respect votre Majesté, nous ne sommes pas à la forêt enchanté ici.

\- Trois voix contre une Crochet, donc cela ne change rien, lui répond David en se levant.

\- Il faut garder cela entre nous, la ville ne doit pas savoir sinon le ténébreux pourrait se douter de quelque chose, je lui rappelle en lui donnant la fausse dague.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais l'enterrer tout de suite.

Le plan se mettant en place doucement, j'amène Henry à mon bureau et lui explique ce qu'il va suivre et qu'il doit rester ici. Le livre de conte sous le bras il me demande d'être prudente. Je m'éloigne de lui et scelle le bureau avec un sort, comme je l'avais fait pour Zelena. Je ne veux pas qu'Henry devienne une proie pour le ténébreux si le plan venait à échouer. Après tout, ayant quelques souvenirs d'Emma en lui, il pourrait vouloir utiliser Henry contre elle, et il en est hors de question.

Alors que je me téléporte dans la rue de Granny, je suis surprise de ce qui se passe. Le ténébreux est déjà là, tirant des boules de feu sur les habitants, les effrayant. Il crie qu'il veut la dague, qu'il sait qu'on l'a enterré en ville. Le plan fonctionne. C'est le chaos. Tout le monde crie, court dans tous les sens. Je reste cacher derrière le mur du restaurant.

David, Mary Margaret et la mascotte arrivent sur les lieux, tels les héros qu'ils sont. Mary Margaret aide les passants à s'enfuir, tandis que David essaye d'éviter les boules de feu que le mal lui envoie. Le pirate est stoïque en plein milieu de la rue.

\- EMMA, crie Crochet en courant vers elle.

David a beau lui crier que ce n'est pas elle, mais ce crétin court encore vers le ténébreux qui d'un coup de main l'envoie valser dans les ordures. Au moins, il a trouvé le chemin de sa maison. A découvert à cause du travesti, David est pris pour cible par le ténébreux. Sentant le désastre arrivé, je me téléporte devant Charmant. La boule de feu m'évite de justesse, le bras du ténébreux déviant sur le côté au dernier moment.

\- J'avais bien dit qu'on allait se revoir, Majesté. Alors avant que je ne vous tue tous les deux, où est la dague ?

\- Dans un lieu sûr, répondant David en se postant à mes côtés.

D'un coup, Charmant ne peut plus respirer. La main du ténébreux est tendue vers sa gorge, et avec sa magie, il étrangle le père de son corps. Emma n'a rien fait pour empêcher cela, ou alors ne le peut pas, pas assez puissante. Mary Margaret accouru vers son mari, criant son nom, tandis que ce dernier tente de se sortir de cette emprise. Ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, et même si ses mains tentent de soulager la poigne, cela ne fonctionne pas.

\- Ou est ma dague ? répète le ténébreux sans quitter du regard David.

\- Emma. Je sais que tu es là, je commence à m'approcher du ténébreux en continuant de parler.

Les yeux verts s'ancrent dans les miens. Je continue à approcher lentement. David est toujours soumis la strangulation même si je vois que mon intervention a eu un effet.

\- Tu peux le battre. Emma. Tu as battu le mal une fois déjà, tu le peux encore. Pense à Henry. A tes parents.

La couleur émeraude revient peu à peu. La pression qu'exerce le ténébreux sur David s'affaibli lui permettant de poser la pointe des pieds au sol.

\- Emma. Reviens nous.

David tombe au sol. Rejoins par sa femme, il regarde ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas se produire. Le ténébreux avance délicatement vers moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui contrôle, mais Emma. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux verts étincelants, rempli de lumière. On se fixe comme cela jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent les miens et qu'elle me prenne la main. Je ressens une légère pression. Elle est bien là. Elle est toujours là. D'un coup tout est fini. Elle a disparu dans un nuage noir.

Je reste là, paralysée, triste, impuissante après son départ. Plus je la perds, plus je suis affectée. Une main se pose sur mon épaule interrompant ma transe. Blanche Neige me lance un regard compatissant, comme si elle savait ce que je ressentais en ce moment même. David demande alors ce qu'il s'est passé totalement perdu par les évènements. Si seulement je savais. C'est alors que sa femme répond la solution au problème.

\- Régina a réussi à faire ressortir sa lumière.

« _La lumière demeure dans la faiblesse de ce mal._ » Je suis la raison qu'Emma resurgisse dans ce mal. Elle ne répond qu'à moi, ne peut protéger que moi. Cette force provient d'un sentiment puissant qui alimente sa magie, comme du carburant. Le ténébreux a dit la vérité, elle tient beaucoup à moi. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. La faiblesse de ce mal, c'est moi.

\- Aie ! s'écrie le pirate lorsque Mary Margaret épanche ses égratignures. J'avais bien dit que le plan n'allait pas fonctionner.

\- Il fallait qu'on essai. Maintenant on a la certitude qu'Emma est toujours présente, déclare David en se massant les tempes. On sait également que Régina doit garder la dague car le ténébreux ne peut pas l'atteindre pour une raison étrange.

Mary Margaret me jette un regard rapide que je reconnais. Ce regard qui veut dire, je sais, j'ai compris la vraie raison. Ce regard qui veut dire « je sais tout ». Savoir qu'elle a compris me rend mal à l'aise. Elle est la mère d'Emma et je suis la personne qui a cherché à la tuer pour une grande partie de sa vie.

\- Il faut que j'approche Emma, annonce le pirate. Avec la dague je le peux. Le véritable amour est la solution.

David fait une grimace à cette déclaration tandis que sa femme range comme si de rien n'était les soins. Décidemment cet homme est vraiment stupide. Bien que son idée ne soit pas totalement inintéressante.

\- Il suffit que vous l'occupiez avec la dague, et lorsque je serais assez proche je …

\- On a compris, je réponds sèchement, attirant l'attention sur moi. Pas besoin de détails.

\- Ça peut peut-être marcher, réfléchis Charmant. Où as-tu mis la dague ?

\- Dans un endroit où le ténébreux n'ira pas chercher.

Nous arrivons dans l'allée de l'appartement des Charmant lorsque je m'arrête. Les deux hommes me regardent surpris d'être devant la coccinelle canari d'Emma. Je déverrouille la portière avec un geste de main et entre à l'intérieur. Dans la boite à gant se trouve la dague, exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Je savais que le ténébreux ne connaissait pas la valeur sentimentale que son hôte portait à cette voiture. Il n'aurait donc pas l'intelligence de fouiller à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi dans la voiture ? me demande Crochet avec un air agacé.

\- Emma y tient beaucoup mais le ténébreux ne le sait pas. C'était l'endroit le plus sur auquel j'ai pensé, je réponds en lui tendant la dague enroulée dans le tissu. Quoiqu'il arrive ne lui donne pas la dague.

\- Je ne suis pas incompétent, s'agace le pirate en m'arrachant le couteau des mains.

\- Je vais la garder, interromps David en récupérant la dague. Tu dois approcher Emma suffisamment près, je la distrairais avec la dague.

\- Je ne crois pas que …je commence mais Charmant me stoppe.

\- Restes avec Blanche pour la protéger au cas où.

Alors qu'on était sur le point de finaliser le plan. La fumée noire apparait à la fin de la ruelle. Le ténébreux est là.

\- Je vois qu'on a retrouvé ma dague. Donnez-la-moi, ordonne le mal.

Si on ne bouge pas, je ne pourrais pas mettre à exécution mon plan. Je lance alors une boule de feu sur le poteau électrique de l'angle de la rue, le faisant exploser. Le pirate comprend le signal et s'éloigne, ainsi que David qui courent dans l'avenue principale, la dague dans sa main. Sans plus attendre, le ténébreux se téléporte. Je sors de la ruelle suivie par Blanche Neige. On aperçoit Crochet s'approcher lentement de l'endroit où se trouvent le père et sa fille, du moins le mal. Mary Margaret me tire derrière une voiture afin de rester en sécurité. Je ne peux rien faire tant que David a la dague.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! dit Charmant en brandissant la dague.

\- Que crois-tu pouvoir faire, Prince ? se moque le ténébreux.

\- Je veux retrouver ma fille.

\- Ta fille ?! Tu peux l'oublier, bientôt elle sera morte. Vois-tu, j'ai pratiquement aspiré toute sa magie pour pouvoir me libérer. Il ne me manque plus que la dague.

Pendant que les deux personnages discutent, le pirate s'est considérablement approché de sa cible. Si cela marche… je ne serais pas quoi penser. Et si ça marchait ?! Après tout, elle lui a bien dit qu'elle l'aimait avant de se sacrifier. Crochet arrive derrière le ténébreux sans encombre, mais alors qu'il allait agir, le ténébreux se retourne.

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?! menace le mal.

Sans attendre, le pirate embrasse Emma, ou le ténébreux, c'est difficile de juger à cette distance. Lorsqu'il se détache, David et Mary Margaret attendent patiemment le verdict.

\- Emma, tente le pirate.

\- Je comprends désormais pourquoi tu ne faisais pas parti de son bonheur, tu embrasses comme un poisson. Surement le temps que tu passes en mer, ricane le ténébreux avant d'envoyer valser Crochet contre une voiture l'assommant.

David est sur le point d'aller vérifier si le pirate est toujours en vie quand le ténébreux l'envoie au sol d'un geste de la main.

\- David ! crie Blanche que je retiens.

A plat ventre, Charmant lance la dague vers nous. Devant moi, je n'hésite pas et la saisie avant de me relever. Le ténébreux a le sourire aux lèvres. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je sois dans les parages. Evidemment qu'il avait tout prévu, il a toujours un coup d'avance sur nous. J'avance, dague dans ma main vers lui.

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne peut plus te défendre. Sa magie est presque toute aspirée par ma noirceur.

\- Je m'en fou, je lui réponds confiante.

\- Alors tu vas mourir. Une dernière volonté votre Majesté ?

\- Va en enfer.

Il me lance une boule de feu qui cette fois-ci arrive vers moi. Emma n'est plus là, du moins elle ne peut plus me protéger comme avant et stopper le ténébreux d'attaquer. Je détourne la boule d'un geste de la main avant d'en jeter une à mon tour. Je sais pertinemment qu'il peut la dévier, je ne suis pas folle. Il est hors de question que je blesse Emma. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il ripostait. Je pars valser contre un mur de verre brisant une vitrine de magasin, me sonnant. Lorsque je récupère mes esprits, la dague n'est plus dans ma main. Elle est au sol, sous les débris de verre. Le ténébreux enjambe le mur. Devant moi, il m'attrape par la gorge me soulevant avec l'aide de sa magie noire.

\- Tu as perdu Méchante Reine, m'informe jubilant le mal avec sa main prête à m'arracher le cœur.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus la Méchante Reine, je lui rappelle en le poignardant dans le cœur.

La surprise se lit sur son visage, mais ces yeux reprennent une lueur que je connais par cœur. Ce vert étincelant que j'aime tant. Son regard n'a pas peur. Au contraire, il est soulagé. Je sens la magie blanche envahir la dague mais elle n'est pas assez puissante pour libérer Emma.

\- Mais Régina, je termine en agrippant la veste d'Emma et l'embrassant.

Un flux magique explose autour de nous, balayant les alentours. La magie blanche envahie le corps d'Emma. Ses bras entourent ma taille, m'approchant de son corps. A bout d'air, je me détache. Les prunelles me dévisagent. La noirceur est extraire de son corps comme elle est entrée, par ce liquide bizarre opaque et noir. Le sorcier apparait à nos côtés avec son chapeau. Le mal est aspiré au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Le sorcier disparait directement après. J'avais raison. Mon plan a fonctionné. Emma est de nouveau un héros.

\- Emma ! accourent les Charmants.

Je me détache de la blonde gênée par ce qu'il vient de se produire, et lui laisse le temps de réaliser qu'elle est de nouveau elle-même. Je m'écarte du groupe regardant les étreintes entre la famille, heureuse de se retrouver.

\- Maman, Papa, leur souris Emma. Tout va bien, elle les rassure en jetant un regard vers moi.

\- EMMA !

Le pirate se précipite pour prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras. Emma est tendue par ce geste. Je détourne les yeux, je ne veux pas prendre part à leurs retrouvailles. Je décide de partir avertir Henry qu'Emma est libérée, bien que je sois certaine qu'il est déjà au courant, l'histoire ayant dû changer de fin. Je me téléporte devant le bureau. Je prends deux secondes pour ôter les pensées envahir mon esprit. Mais comment oublier ce qu'il vient de se produire ?! Comment ne pas penser à notre baiser ?! Comment ne pas songer qu'Emma peut être ma fin heureuse, mon véritable amour ? Que tout ce qu'il s'est produit depuis le sort noir, est le fruit du destin. Son arrivée à Storybrooke, le fait qu'elle soit la mère biologique d'Henry, la fille de Blanche Neige et Prince Charmant, qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir briser mon sort, qu'elle soit celle avec le potentiel devenir le mal. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous sommes toujours liées d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'un de ces liens est derrière la porte. D'un geste de la main, je lève le sort. J'entre dans le bureau et Henry se précipite dans mes bras.

\- Tu as réussis ! La fin de l'histoire a changé ! Regarde ! me dit Henry en me tendant le livre ouvert à la bonne page.

La fin a effectivement changé. L'image n'est plus le ténébreux installé sur le trône. Au contraire, l'illustration montre Emma avec ses parents dans Storybrooke.

\- Pas celle-ci, me coupe Henry en tournant la page. Mais celle-là ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi !

Abasourdie par l'image qui s'offre à moi, une larme coule sur ma joue. Ce n'est pas possible. Henry a dû voir que j'étais désorientée car il pose sa main sur mon bras puis ferme le livre. On reste comme cela un petit moment.

\- Maman ! s'écrit Henry en se détachant de moi, courant vers Emma qui se tient à la porte. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Henry, lui réponds Emma en le prenant dans ses bras. David et Mary Margaret sont chez Granny pour fêter mon retour, vas-y. On te rejoint ensuite, l'informe sa mère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Nous sommes seules à présent. Le silence est pesant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ton comportement. Tu restes là, figée près de la porte, tes mains dans les poches de ton pantalon en cuir. Je pars poser le livre de conte sur mon bureau quand j'entends ta voix. Cette voix qui m'a manqué pendant ces deux mois sans l'entendre.

\- Merci Régina.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Emma, je lui dis sans la regarder.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi.

J'entends ses pas sur le carrelage, se rapprocher de moi. Mon cœur accélère ses battements comme Robin au début de notre relation, mais je réalise que cette sensation, Emma me l'a toujours fait ressentir.

\- Quand je t'ai vu étendue sur le sol dans la forêt enchanté, après que Rumplestinskin … elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase.

L'émotion se fait sentir dans la pièce. La voix d'Emma serrée par l'émotion. Les larmes coulent déjà sur mes joues. J'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas me tourner vers elle, sachant parfaitement que si je le fais, je vais craquer.

\- J'ai senti mon cœur saigné en même temps que toi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser souffrir de nouveau affectée par le mal. Je ne pouvais pas Régina. Tu t'es battu tellement dur pour devenir la personne fabuleuse que tu es aujourd'hui.

\- Alors tu t'es sacrifiée, je murmure pensant qu'elle était assez loin pour ne pas m'entendre.

\- Oui. Et je le referais sans hésiter, avoue Emma. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis ici pour restaurer les fins heureuses de tout le monde, toi compris.

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Mon dos fait toujours face à Emma qui ne bouge pas, attendant sagement un geste, une réponse de ma part. Mais ma gorge est trop restreinte pour pouvoir lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle soupire. J'entends ses pas se dirigent vers la sortie. Je dois faire quelque chose.

\- Emma, attends.

Je me tourne au même moment qu'elle. Ces yeux sont embués de larmes. Elle arbore le même regard qu'elle avait au moment de se sacrifier, plein de tristesse et de résolution.

\- Mon bonheur n'est pas un homme, je lui répète mes paroles que je lui ai déjà prononcé dans la caverne.

\- Bien sûr que non, me répond Emma en s'avançant vers moi. Mais l'amour est une part du bonheur. Il faut que tu t'ouvres à cette idée.

Comprenant où elle veut en venir, je m'approche d'elle. J'entre dans son espace. Elle ne bouge pas. Je sais qu'elle attend mon prochain geste avec appréhension. Je sais également que je ne veux plus qu'elle parte. Plus jamais.

\- Tu vas me tuer à nouveau ou ? blague Emma tendue.

\- Tais-toi ! je rigole alors que je pose mon front contre le sien.

Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux puis sur ma joue. Son nez frôle mes lèvres avant que les siennes ne m'embrassent. Contrairement au baiser de toute à l'heure pas vraiment partagé et plein de désespoir, celui-ci est tendre et rempli de promesse. Je sens ma magie passer en elle et inversement. _**Et comme lorsque le feu rencontre l'essence, cela provoque une explosion.**_


End file.
